


A Gift

by Cherry_Coco_Berry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, other guardians are minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Coco_Berry/pseuds/Cherry_Coco_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack sleeps, a gift appears under his tree from his enemy. Could his affections really be returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

A black figure stalked through the forest, avoiding areas of moonlight like the plague.  _He couldn't pick another forest to live in?_ thought the man irritably. Cautiously, he crept to the frozen pond as not to disturb the white-haired spirit sleeping in the tree above him. He gently propped up the crooked shepherds staff and reached into his robe. Kneeling on the ice, he placed a small box by the winter spirit's - Jack's - staff.

The figure abruptly stood up and nervously moved into the shadows surrounding him. _I hope he- No. No one_   _wants a gift from the Boogeyman,_ he thought before he vanished.

 

Jack woke to find his staff propped against the tree he was laying in. Gracefully, he jumped down from the tree and onto the fresh spring grass that frosted lightly at his touch. _Great,_ he thought _t_ _he kangaroo is going to kill me_.  _It's only a few days until Easter._ He picked up his staff and turned to walk away when a foreign object caught his eye.

Turning to face his tree he discovered a small blue package with a note on top. Carefully he read the print, then gasped. If this was from Pitch it could only be bad news, but what he really wanted it to be was a sign that the Boogeyman returned his affections. Well, some of his feeling could be attributed to the fact that the Boogeyman was _hot_ and Jack was doomed to be a hormonal teenager for all of eternity. He quickly shook himself out of his musings. The Boogeyman, bringer of Night Terrors, the very same person who had attempted to kill him and the other Guardians - no, this was most likely something very, very bad. He had to warn the others.

* * *

 

 

At the Pole, the fast-flying spirit flew nervously to the doors of North's personal workroom. His flight was suddenly halted by a firm grip on his hood. Assuming it was Phil, Santa's chief yeti, he hurried to explain.

"I-I'm sorry I bothered you, but I need to get to North! There was something waiting for me when I woke up an- and it was from-" a laugh stopped his nervous and frantic rambling.

"Is not Yeti, Jack. Is just me." the tall man chuckled "You vanted to talk? Vat is so important that you disturb yeti. Phil vill be complaining all day now." Jack looked up at the figure known to humans as Santa Clause and took a deep breath.

"I got something from Pitch. I don't know what it is," he said holding up the box, "but this must mean he escaped his lair and is gaining power. I wasn't sure what to do." A small bit of frost-like blush appeared on his cheeks. He still wasn't used to admitting how he felt to others, even if he had been a guardian for ten years already.

North gasped, he had seen how much damage Pitch could do with less Nightmare Sand than could fit in that box, he told the smaller spirit to head to the Globe room while he called the others.

 

When they all were gathered at the Pole, Sandy 'spoke' first.

Why did you call a meeting North? he asked silently.

"I am glad you asked." the bulky man replied, "Jack,-" He told them all what Jack had previously told him.

"What? Mate, are ya sure it was from 'im?" Bunny asked in disbelief. He was always the skeptical one of them while North could be gullible. Jack showing him the tag left no doubt in his mind, however. "Are ya goin' ta open it  'r not Frostbite?"

As soon as Frost had read the note and looked at what was inside of the package, he blushed dark blue and cursed Pitch out before flying from the room and muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

* * *

 

 

The Boogeyman had been calmly reading one of his books on his couch - definitely not worrying about whether the sprite would like his gift or not - when a cold draft entered his lair. "Jack..." he whispered under his breath.

Before he knew it, he laying flat against the back of his couch with Frost straddling him. He barely had time to gasp before Jack pressed his lips to Pitch's own. There was little room for air between them as they were pressed impossibly close together. The smaller sprite trailed his finger down the middle of Pitch's chest to where his hips met and the shadow man pulled Jack's hooded sweatshirt off to see the gorgeous white canvas underneath. A quick questioning glance up at the other spirit confirmed what he wanted to do and he pulled the other's trousers off. This hadn't been the reaction Pitch had suspected Jack would have, but he wouldn't object.

The shadows making up the clothes Pitch was wearing dissipated, leaving their skin flush against the others and Jack gasped at the sudden friction against lower region. Pitch's fingers trailed down his back, leaving molten lava in their wake. His fingers brushed Jack's entrance and he stuck one finger in to prepare him. When the second finger was in Jack was in heaven, his lover kept brushing _that_ spot that had him gasping and writhing in pleasure. As third finger was added and another hand moved to stroke his leaking erection Jack cried out. He was so close! Those gorgeous fingers pulled out and Pitch poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock. Lube-slick fingers lifted him over the other's erection and held him there as the Boogeyman asked if Jack still wanted to continue. After being given the all clear by an enthusiastic nod Jack was lowered down.

It hurt badly even with the preparation and he cried out but then Pitch was there leaving a trail of love bites down his neck and waiting for him to adjust. After a minute he nodded to Pitch and he pulled out slowly before pushing back in and - _there!_ Pitch hit his prostate again and he was seeing stars and gasping for the other to _go faster already._ Pitch gladly obliged, gasping and panting at the tightness around him. Jack bounced up and down, hitting that spot at every thrust and he felt heat pool in his abdomen.

" _Pitch!_ " He cried out, seeing stars, as his orgasm hit and he clenched around the cock inside of him. Pitch thrust a few more times before he too cried out and came, spilling his seed inside the frost spirit and both collapsed bonelessly.

"Thank you," Jack said lethargically, chuckling lightly, "for the gift. Maybe i'll wear it for you some time."

* * *

 

 

The guardians sat around the table in shock. What could Pitch have left to elicit such a strange reaction from Jack? Eventually, curiosity got the better of them. Bunny grabbed the note and read aloud:  _Jack, I may have discovered some_ feelings  _for you. If you ever visit, be sure to wear this._  Bunnymund looked into the box and burst out into guffaws. When the other guardians asked what it was, he could only gasp out one word: lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wanted it to be Pitch and Jack, the others just possessed me while I was writing. Why did I write accents?


End file.
